


Не зови меня

by Taisin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Extended Universe AU, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2015, Gen, Name is Destiny, Noghri, Resurrection, Should not named her son Anakin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Лорд Вейдер очень не хочет, чтобы внука назвали в его честь. И у него есть причина.





	Не зови меня

**Author's Note:**

> написано для команды fandom Star Wars 2015

Люку Скайуокеру сны обычно не снятся. Так — чушь разноцветная, утром и не вспомнить. Иногда планеты, на которых был. И никогда, никогда после Эндора ему не снился Беспин.

Лорд Вейдер стоит перед ним. Черная маска, черный доспех. Только меч выключен. А он сам — спиной к тому штырю, и ветер свищет вокруг.

— Отец? — спрашивает Люк нерешительно. Почему ты такой, почему мы здесь?.. Что это значит?

— Слушай меня, — говорит Вейдер и шагает к нему. Люк вжимается в штырь, непроизвольно, хоть и знает, что… Нет, так нельзя. Он никогда не видел отца после Эндора, и тратить чудо на страх — глупо.

Люк закусывает губу и подается навстречу к отцу. Улыбается в маску.

Ты поверишь ли, что я скучал? Я совсем не знаю тебя, но я так…

Вейдер обнимает его. Люк прижимается щекой к пластине доспеха и закрывает глаза. Чувствует тяжесть руки отца на волосах.

— Слушай меня, — говорит Вейдер негромко. — Помешай сестре назвать сына моим именем. И сам не вздумай.

Люк фыркает.

— Ты не представляешь, как до этого далеко!

— Неважно. Помешай. Не вздумай сам. Это очень важно, сын.

— Ладно, — легко обещает Люк. — Я постараюсь. Но ты же знаешь Лею. Ей такое даже в голову не придет.

— Придет, — тяжело говорит Вейдер. — Один из вариантов будущего. Он мне очень не нравится.

— Но рассказать ты не можешь?

Вейдер молчит.

— Ясно, — вздыхает Люк. Он чувствует, их время выходит. Просыпаться так не хочется. — Приходи еще. Пожалуйста.

— Не зови ситхов в гости. — Голос у отца очень усталый.

— Но ты же не ситх больше!

Вейдер хрипло смеется, гладит волосы Люка, и тот вздыхает. Действительно, глупо. Записал отца в джедаи, его не спросив. Да и какая разница, ситх или джедай. Ему — никакой.

— Приходи еще, — повторяет он.

— Сын, прошу тебя.

— Да?

Вейдер отстраняется, и Люку почти больно терять контакт, ощущение тепла под броней, он тянет руку, но на этот раз Вейдер шагает назад и качает головой.

— Не зови меня, сын. Никогда не зови.

И сон распадается калейдоскопом цветов. Люка подбрасывает на кровати, и он ошалело моргает в темноту. Внутри болит, свербит. «Никогда не зови меня».

Почему, отец? Почему?

Но сон он записывает дословно. И рассказывает о нем Лее при первой возможности — а та смотрит недоверчиво и стучит себя по лбу.

— Я — моего ребенка — его именем? Я что, с ума сошла?

Люк верит ей. Как оказывается спустя пять лет — очень зря.

***

— Я же тебя просил! — кричит Люк шепотом и кружит по палате, а Лея с кровати смотрит на него. Предмет спора тихо сопит у нее на руках: Энакин Соло, трех часов от роду. — Ты же сказала, что назовешь его Хэном!

— Мне надоело бояться, — жестко отвечает сестра. — И это правильное решение. Я, как ты говоришь, чувствую.

Проблема в том, что Люк тоже — чувствует. Сила довольна и радостна, но ему не по себе. Отец просил об ином, и у него наверняка были причины…

— Нужно перестать бояться, — говорит Лея и улыбается сыну. — Вот увидишь, все будет хорошо.

К сожалению, она ошибается.

***

Физически Энакин Соло растет нормально. Но у мальчика совершенно пустые глаза. Никто из врачей не понимает причин. Он не болен, все в порядке, но умеющий стоять, ходить, самостоятельно есть ребенок не говорит, никого не узнает, не проявляет ни к чему интереса. Словно исправный дроид без управляющей программы.

Лея сдается после пяти лет усилий и отдает сына в специализированную клинику, лучшую на Корусанте. Совершенная безопасность, секретность, лучшие врачи. Люк приезжает туда по возможности каждый месяц. Лея — раз в полгода, и Люк никак не может ее винить. Вина гложет его сестру. Сила подсказала ей, но подсказка обернулась кошмаром, а предупреждение Вейдера — правдой, и Люк не знает, чем помочь.

Дело явно в Силе, не в медицине, и Люк ищет ответ по всей галактике. По развалинам храмов, в артефактах. Его личное мастерство растет — но он по-прежнему не понимает, что же блокирует мозг Энакина.

***

Сегодня Энакину исполняется десять. Люк приносит его любимое печенье и с улыбкой смотрит, как тот ест — очень аккуратно и сосредоточенно. С мелкой моторикой у мальчика все прекрасно. Если не смотреть в глаза, не вглядываться в Силу, кажется, что все в порядке…

— Как он сегодня, Рукх?

Ногри из охраны улыбается.

— Он ждет, сын господина нашего. И мы ждем.

— Что? — удивляется Люк.

Ногри пожимает плечами.

— Воздух так пахнет.

Люк давно подозревает, что все ногри — одаренные, и Сила для них — один запах из множества. Сила же в последние дни в напряжении. Ждет, действительно? Но чего?..

Энакин откладывает печенье, тихо, удивленно вздыхает — и валится на мягкий пол.

***

Ни Хэна, ни Леи нет сейчас на Корусанте. И, наверное, к лучшему. Люк сидит у постели Энакина, а на экранах системы жизнеобеспечения графики мозговых излучений сходят с ума. Врачам неуютно находиться в палате, и они уходят не споря, как только Люк требует оставить его с племянником.

Немудрено: в Силе вокруг Энакина сворачивается темный вихрь.

Все ногри охраны стоят сейчас по периметру комнаты, и, Люк уверен, обоняют этот вихрь во всем его безумии.

Врачи не знают, что происходит. Люк же — не хочет и предполагать. И думать о своих подозрениях тоже — как бы не сбылись…

Спустя три часа вихрь замирает. Приборы успокаиваются, но Сила дрожит и трепещет. Мальчик на постели шевелится, открывает глаза.

За мутным стеклом его пустого взгляда ждет что-то… Кто-то.

Ногри опускаются на колени, в позу полного подчинения, но Люк все понимает и без подсказки. И необходимые слова горчат на языке.

— Отец. Проснись.

Глаза Энакина проясняются. Узнавание, радость… Ужас.

— Я же просил, — хрипит он. — Не звать меня никогда!

— Сила…— шепчет Люк. А мальчик на постели смеется совсем невесело.

— Будет большая война. — Он резко садится. Сдирает с себя провода, а когда начинает выть сирена, то всего лишь отмахивается от нее, и звук обрывается. — Придут захватчики из другой галактики. Почти в каждом варианте будущего — моря крови.

— Почти?

Такое знакомое лицо со старыми глазами, чужой усмешкой поворачивается к Люку.

— Не в том будущем, где нет Энакина Соло. И не в том, где в теле Энакина — я. Я выиграю эту войну.

Люку страшно на него смотреть.

— Это ты блокировал его развитие? И Сила позволила?..

— Позволила? — шипит Вейдер. — Сила против уничтожения миллиардов разумных. С того момента, как твоя сестра решила через сына очистить мое имя, меня никто не спрашивал.

— Но ты не хотел…

— Убить собственного внука, чтобы спасти галактику? Нет, представь себе.

Вейдер выбирается из кровати, игнорируя протянутую руку. И Люк осознает, что не может пошевелиться.

— Я сильнее, — говорит ему отец. — Ты не смог меня задержать. Иначе сестра тебе не простит.

«Отец!»

Вейдер не отвечает. И Люк может только наблюдать, как тот подходит к Рукху и говорит на ногрийском. Властно, сухо.

— Я вернулся.

И ногри окружают его.


End file.
